The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 93
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 93: The Battle to Protect Alice and Will (Part 1) Aaron took Drone 3. Hunter took Drone 7. Derick took Drone 2. Richter took Drone 10. Daniel took Drone 4. Dallan took Drone 1. Steven took Drone 8. Eric took Drone 5. Kevin took Drone 6. Patricia took Drone 9. Suddenly, Drone 3's arm began to burn. The drone leapt toward Aaron, but Aaron blocked the attack with two Thunder Swords, which he immediately used to decapitate Drone 3. The drone's body fell on the roof, whilst his head fell to the ground. "Was that it?", Aaron asked. "Thanks for the real stimulating battle, shortbus." 93: THE BATTLE TO PROTECT ALICE AND WILL (PART 1) Drone 9 lunged at Patricia with a Light Sword, but just barely missed her when it swung. "Patricia the fire/darkness elemental!", Drone 9 shouted. "There's no use running! Give yourself up! Serve us again!" "No, fuck you!", Patricia shouted. Patricia shoved her foot through where Drone 9's stomach would be. "I'm sensing some hostility here...", Drone 9 said, "...and I don't appreciate it." "No one cares!", Patricia shouted as she removed her foot. Immediately, Drone 9's armor began to repair itself. Thinking quickly, she placed her hands on the sides of Drone 9's head. Suddenly, the metal surrounding Drone 9's head began to melt. "This is your last warning.", Drone 9 said, almost dead. "Storm Mantis will come after you again." "Storm Mantis is dead, bitch.", Patricia said as she kicked off Drone 9's head. The drone's head landed on the ground with a loud klang! "You have no..." was all Drone 9 managed to mutter. ~*~*~*~* Hunter and Drone 7 were countering each other blow for blow. Suddenly, Hunter impulsively flew over to Drone 7 and headbutted him with all his current strength. "Ow, damn it!", Hunter shouted as his head started to bleed. "My scanners indicate that you are in pain.", Drone 7 said. "Which is good, for us. It means that our armor is too strong for you elementals to break through." "You think so?", Hunter asked. "Tell me: Did you seriously think that I've been spending ten years and eight months just doing nothing?" "Praseodymium has no data from in between the battle against Storm Mantis to Aaron the lightning elemental's fight with Andrew the water elemental.", Drone 7 said. "In short, yes." "Good.", Hunter said. "I have a bunch of secret techniques that I've spent ten years mastering. Let me show you the weakest first! Embodiment of Hellfire!" Hunter's body exploded and raised up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Hunter's whole body was made up of blue flames. "So what?", Drone 7 asked. "I haven't started yet.", Hunter said. "Limit Break!" Hunter began to power up. The blue flames began to crack and after a few seconds Hunter's body exploded yet again. This time, when the dust cleared, Hunter's body was made up of black flames. Inside the black flames were ghostly faces, one of which Drone 7 identified as "Green" the nature elemental. "Soul Fire?!", Drone 7 asked. "But how?!" "You see, that same question came to my mind when I first saw Jack take this form.", Hunter said. "I thought about it a long time afterward: How was he, and he alone, able to accomplish this? Then, one day when I was sparring with my wife and son, it came to me. I discovered this Limit Break form, one that all elementals achieve whenever they reach a certain level of power." Hunter laughed. "It just goes to show you...", Hunter finished, "...that Storm Mantis was one powerful motherfucker to be able to take out two elementals who had done this. And casually, from what it seems. But now that I've told you everything... I have to kill you." "But do not think that your monologue will fall on deaf ears.", Drone 7 said. "Because, inside all 10 of us, is a microphone that connects to our master's ship. He can hear every word we say, and now he's headed to the hospital to finish off Will the sand elemental, and the siblings, Alice and Andrew the water elementals." Hunter looked in shock. Drone 7 laughed. "You've been helping us the entire time!", the drone shouted. "GOD SLAYER!", Hunter shouted. "What?", Drone 7 asked. A black version of Aaron's God Slayer shot out of Hunter's hands, completely destroying Drone 7 in seconds and hitting a skyscraper in the distance. Within seconds the skyscraper was on the ground, dust flying in every direction. "Damn.", Hunter said as he returned to his normal form. "It's a good thing that place wasn't open yet." Hunter turned toward the rooftop where Aaron was standing. "There's microphones in all of them!", he shouted. "The Elemental Eliminator is heading for the hospital where Alice is!" "Fuck!", Aaron shouted. "We need to stop him before he does!" With that, Aaron began hopping along the rooftops. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff